Users may interact with applications, websites, and/or other interfaces that expose a relatively large amount of data items (e.g., contacts, music files, news stories, photos, etc.). However, a user may be unable to quickly and/or efficiently find a data item of interest. In an example, Sue may desire to find a music file from within a music file folder stored on her touch device. Scrolling through the music file folder based upon touch input on the touch device may be cumbersome and/or slow. In another example, Sue may desire to find a news article pertaining to a recent plane crash. Sue may attempt to scroll through news articles using one hand while holding a bag in her other hand. Sue may be unable to find the news article she desires amidst multiple news articles, because she lacks the ability to search and/or scroll through the multiple news articles using merely one hand.